There's a First For Everything
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: It's the Host Club after hours and Haruhi has harmed Tamaki physically.Will Tamaki forgive her?This might be one of Haruhi's best mistakes.Once they share a kiss,how far will things go?Please give this story a chance and read it.


"Well'p, that's the last of 'em!" Tamaki cheered triumphantly.

"Finally!" Hikaru grunted as his arms flew up in the air and he slumped into the nearby couch.

"It's 'bout time." Kaoru sighed as he joined his brother.

"What a day..." Kyoya muttered, shaking his head. "What a day." he repeated under his breath.

"Is it time for cake?" Mitsukuni asked energetically. He ran off to the center table, which held a five layered cake - one much like a wedding cake.

"…" Takashi followed suit without a single word.

"One of Haruhi's best days, dontcha' guys agree?" Tamaki asked the grumpy club members.

" *cricket chirp* *cricket chirp* " the group stayed silent.

"Oh, come on, guys." the cheerful Tamaki wined.

"Uhhh - Well Kaoru and I best be heading home now." Hikaru interjected in an attempt to change the conversation. He stood up from his seat and looked back down to his brother. "Right, Kaoru?" he growled/urged at the boy who hadn't move an inch.

"Errr - RIGHT!" Kaoru blurted out, standing up abruptly and nervously scratching the back of his neck with a nervous laugh and a sweat bead dancing above his right brow.

His brother, Hikaru, grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out the door.

"Bye." Haruhi chimed sarcastically as the large doors slammed in their faces.

"Well…I think it's getting pretty late. We _**all**_ should get going." Kyoya said sternly.

Everybody nodded in agreement. The club members packed their stuff and headed out, leaving only Haruhi and Tamaki behind in the empty academy.

"Oh, Haruhi. Now where did you leave that damn key?" Haruhi muttered to herself as she crouched down and peeked under each and every couch.

Tamaki watched her from afar, observing her every move in amusement and was quite intrigued by the girl's clumsiness.

"So, how can I help you?" Tamaki asked the worried girl as he joined her endless search upon the floor.

Haruhi looked up, frightened by the familiar voice that seemed to come from now where. Big mistake. For her head snapped up so sudden that she slammed Tamaki's jaw shut, making him bite his tongue.

"Oh - I'm so sorry!" Haruhi apologized horrified by what she had done.

"It's okay. It was an accident. You didn't mean to." Tamaki spoke reassuringly, a warm smile playing on his pink lips.

Suddenly, blood started oozing out of Tamaki's mouth.

"Oh!" both teens exclaimed surprised.

"It's okay," Tamaki said. "It's okay." he repeated himself to Haruhi reassuringly. Tamaki cupped his mouth, capturing all of the dripping blood. He slowly stood up and made his way into the nearest restroom, careful not to drop any of the red liquid onto the priceless porcelain tiles (For it would only add to Haruhi's large debt to the Host Club).

Haruhi stayed frozen in the same crouching position, contemplating on the events that had just taken place. Once she had gathered all of her thoughts, she got up and jogged to where Tamaki was. "Hey, you okay?" Haruhi asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tamaki spit out the last bit of blood in the sink and gave his mouth one last spritz of water. "Yeah! See?" Tamaki inclined his head to the side and smiled with his eyes closed in glee. Then, he bent down to Haruhi's eye level and opened his mouth, indicating a brand new scar on his tongue that was bleeding a few minutes ago.

Haruhi knew she was supposed to be looking at his tongue but, for some odd reason, she felt compelled to stare at his lips. They were pink, full, heart shaped, soft, and quite hydrated. '_What else can a girl ask for?_' she thought.

Tamaki wondered what had Haruhi so distracted. He followed her gaze and ended up with the conclusion that she was staring straight ahead at his lips. He abruptly snapped his mouth shut and nervously made his way to the main room, Haruhi followed.

"So we cool?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah!" Tamaki suddenly turned and held out his hand, awaiting a generous Fist-Pump.

Haruhi stumbled back but, once she regained her stability, she gave him his well deserved Fist-Pump.

Tamaki let out a wholehearted chuckle and took Haruhi into a Head-Lock, disheveling her hair with his knuckles. Haruhi's hair was Low-Maintenance, so she didn't mind. A little pat here and there and her hair was once more under control.

Their laughter filled the seemingly hollow music room. Eventually, Tamaki released her, looking into her eyes. Haruhi looked up at him and started right back. They stared at each other intently for what seemed an eternity. There was a serene quiet, followed by heavy breathing & panting.

Tamaki decided that this was his only chance to make a move. '_It's now or never.'_ he encouraged himself mentally. _'**A man that has not discovered someone he would die for, is not fit to live at all.**' _Kyoya's wise words swam around in his head.

All these thoughts swarmed his mind and he couldn't take it any longer. He cupped Haruhi's face between his large hands. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He bent down and leaned his forehead against hers, their noses were slightly touching. Both hosts' mouths were but a mere inch away. He opened his mouth to speak. "Haruhi, may - may I kiss you?" he asked in a shaky voice. His warm breath lingered about Haruhi's trembling lips.

Haruhi gulped down a large amount of saliva. "Y - Yes." she choked out in a croaky voice.

The caresses came to a halt, and instead his thumbs pierced slightly into her cheek. He crashed his lips to hers, therefore, closing the gap between them.

Haruhi swung her arms around his neck, only bringing them closer - as if to deepen the kiss.

Tamaki soon started sucking on her lower lip. '_I know what __**that**_ _means'. _Haruhi thought with a smile upon her lips. She opened her mouth and gradually allowed Tamaki access.

Tamaki darted his tongue into her mouth.

Haurhi's eyes were bugging out of her head by now. But as the seconds passed and their tongues fought for dominance, her eyelids fluttered shut. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and clutched it in her hands. Her fingers became entangled within his golden locks.

Tamaki's hands slid down from her face and explored the remainder of her body, stopping at her hips. They weren't much, but Tamaki was just grateful they belonged to a member of the opposite sex. He slightly grasped at them, and gently squeezed, as she swayed them from side to side.

(A/N: I'm new at this '**LeMoN**' thing, so give me some time to think things through. Please review if you wish for me to take this any further. If you read this, leave a simple review. Also, tell me if you guys wish it to be a lemon.)


End file.
